Financial alerting systems have been used to provide notification to users about the status or use of a payment account. For example, when a transaction is processed by a payment network, the transaction may be routed to an alerting platform that determines which if any alerts to generate based on the transaction data. The user may receive the alert on a mobile device.
Increasingly, merchants have a choice of multiple payment processing networks to use when transmitting transactions to be processed. A user who has chosen to receive alerts about a payment account may not receive the desired alerts when a transaction is routed to a payment processing network other than the network that provides the alerting service.
Moreover, a user may have multiple payment accounts, such as debit, credit, and prepaid accounts. If the user receives alerts regarding only one of the user's multiple accounts, the alerting system will fall short of providing the user with comprehensive information about the use and status of the user's payment accounts.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.